An Alien and a Nerd Walk into a Bar
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: For True Colours prompt contest. While complaining about how Ichigo doesn't love them/  trying to get her, Kish and Ryou accidentally end up with each other.


"Love sucks" the statement summed up the conversation they had been having for the last hour, only about one girl, Ichigo Momomiya, otherwise known as Mew Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. She was the one that drew the two of them together, they both loved her, loved her like nothing else, each was sure that the other would lay down their life for her and knew that they themselves would do the same in a heartbeat.

Yes Ryo Shirogane and Kish had something in common; they were both completely totally utterly in love with a certain pink Mew. That fact was what lead to the conversation that had gotten more and more emotional the drunker the two men were.

"Got that right" answered a surprisingly coherent Kish, not that Ryo noticed, he had long left Sober Land, and was well lost in Drunk Ville.

"And she must know that we love her, how could she not?" Ryos voice was slurred and he was speaking slowly, as if it took a lot of thought to make the words behave, but as drunk as he was that may well be true.

"She's not worth it." Kish's statement was so true but so was Ryo's.

"We can't let go of her, we love her too much" drunk men say the truest things. The two of them raised their glasses before downing their drinks. Kish allowing himself to drown in the alcohol and the fuzzy world it created. Not the best decision it would turn out.

It continued in much the same way for hours, drink, sad truth, another drink. Kish knew that his tolerance to earth alcohol was wearing out but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Not while he was sitting here, next to Ryo, talking about how they loved her but would never get her. Little things like being drunk seemed silly, why worry about that? There were so many worse things to think of, to think about, he didn't know any more, words were all muddling up in his head.

Ryo made motions to go, Kish stopped him, he didn't know why, he just did. Then he did something very silly, something he would never have dune had he not been drunk. He kissed Ryo. Pulling Ryou closer to him he kissed him with a kiss full of drunken lust and wanting. Then Kish did something stupid, something very, very stupid, he teleported both himself and Ryo to café Mew Mew, if he remembered it when he was sober he would kick himself, as it was all he could think about was Ryo, what he tasted like, that he wanted more.

The remainder of the night passed in a rush of cloths (off) bodies (together) and alcohol (everywhere).

As Ryo woke up he noticed the pounding head ache and had only vague memories of the night before. He was slightly worried about the fact that he was naked but he didn't care, that was until he felt someone's head on his chest, wondering who the girl he brought home was he looked down. No.

No.

_NO._

Kisshu had his head rested on his chest. What the hell did he do last night? What had possessed him to sleep with Kish of all people? Attempting to calm down (panic attacks and hangovers didn't mix well) he moved out from under Kish, hoping not to wake him and made his way to the bathroom, taking a long shower and trying to wash away the sweat and hangover. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into the bedroom and started to not only dress but find both his and Kish's clothes. Messily folding the ones that he guessed Kish would need - all of them - he left them in a pile at the end of the bed. Just as he was about to pull on a shirt the door slammed open.

"RRyyyooo, Mint is refusing to..." he winced at how loud she was, her voice cutting like a knife in his hangover induced head ache, and Ichigo trailed off as she noticed his clothes or lack thereof "I'll just go" she mumbled before racing out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her and making him wince in pain hopefully she hadn't noticed the sleeping form of Kish.

Ichigo raced down the stairs and into the main café quickly gathering her co-workers (minus Pudding as the girl was running errands for Keiichiro from where they were preparing the cafe for the day, sitting around the table where Mint was having tea.

"What do you want? It better be important I was working" brisling slightly at Mints tone and more at her lie Ichigo quickly rushed through her news.

"I went to talk to Ryo and he's half naked and there were clothes everywhere and a _guy_ lying in the bed" shocked looks appeared on the Mew's faces.

"Who was it?" asked a shocked Mint. Ichigo thought back to Ryo's room, the alien cloths scattered upon the floor, the green hair, pointed ears. Ichigo blinked slowly as realisation stuck her in the face like a wet fish.

"Kisshu, Ryo slept with Kisshu" silence, the Mew's were in shock.

"You're kidding right? There's no way that Ryo would..." Lettuce sounded like the world had come crashing down around her ears, you had to pity the girl, the Mews decided, finding your crush is on the other team would be a shock.

"Do we know any other boys with green hair and pointy ears?" Ichigo asked with an apologetic look at Lettuce.

Kish woke up with a blinding head ache. He was hung-over which shouldn't be possible, Earth alcohol; even at its strongest was week compeered to what they had on his home planet. He realised to his horror that he was naked; he had a vague memory of him kissing someone, remembered talking to Ryo, teleporting drunk. Wait what? He teleported while drunk? He could have killed himself! Pushing that thought out of his mind he blinked in the blinding light

Looking up he saw the Mew creator, Ryo Shirogane, semi-dressed and picking up clothes, some of which he noticed were his.

"What happened last night?" he asked, although he had a fair idea based on what he remembered.

"We got very, very drunk. Then we did some things we would never normally do. Now I suggest we never speak of this again" Ryo had a slightly panicked look in his eye and Kish found himself agreeing, this was not something that you wanted well known, although he didn't remember anything. He realised Ryo had been talking while he had been lost in thought.

"-Shower in the next room, fresh towels above the rail I think I found all you clothes, but if you missing anything tell me" taking the offered garments Kish made his way into the shower to wash away the smell of alcohol and sweat. Dressing, he didn't bother to tie his hair up and walked out, letting his hair drift around his head wondering what he was meant to do now. He guessed it wouldn't be a good idea to walk through the café, but he didn't want to risk teleporting with a hangover, decisions, decisions. As he re-entered the bedroom the door slammed open, causing Ryo and himself to turn in a mixture of shock, horror and pain. Four of the Mew's were standing in the open doorway with shocked looks on their faces, except Ichigo who grinned triumphantly.

"Told you so, now pay up Mint" The girl sighed and handed over some money before looking at the two boys.

"Ryo, you have five minutes to clean the cafe before service starts. Kish, if I were you I would leave now, Pudding is coming back soon and if your still there then _everyone _will know what you two did last night, chop, chop." Noticing the girl was serious Ryo raced to do the jobs that he normally had the Mew's do. All that could be heard was the sound of speed cleaning and the girls grinned once more and filed out the door.

Kish sighed and grabbed his hair bands and various other pieces of clothing that he didn't want to leave behind before teleporting back to his ship, for some reason he couldn't regret the last night. In fact if he could do it again he would, wounding what it meant for his mental state he pondered what he would tell he friends, something's were best kept secret.

When Pudding arrived in the cafe she was shown an odd sight, the mews all sitting around one table while Ryo cleaned up, grinning to herself she plonked the items he had to gather in the kitchen before going to sit with her honorary siblings.

"Hey Pudding, do you still have that Love-O-Matic?" Ichigo asked

"Sure Na-No-Da, do you want Pudding to get it for you?"

"If you don't mind" Ichigo smiled and Pudding raced to her locker, once she retrieved the Love-O-Matic she delivered it to Ichigo who nodded in thanks.

"So did Pudding miss anything while she was away?" the Mews answered no so she let it drop, instead asking why Ryo was doing their work. No one looked over Ichigos' shoulder but if they had they would have seen her type Ryo and Kish into the Love-O-Matic. They did however look when she burst out laughing, it figured, 100%.

**A/N: well there we go, one very OOC Kish/Ryo story. Not much else I can say so tell me what you think. Written for True Colours prompt contest-like-thing**


End file.
